


The Warlord's Prince

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Physical Abuse, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soul Bond, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whipping, lots of other smut tags I'm too lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor looked at the slip of parchment and pursed his lips. His mother could have told him in person, but he shouldn't be surprised. He'd long since known she didn't care for him. She only cared that he was alive so that she could use him.It seemed that time had come. He just didn't expect it to be to someone like… him.Tomorrow the Warlord would arrive.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Warlord's Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Hello!! So I wrote this fic and I'm pretty proud of it. I really hope you like but please read the tags! A character gets whipped, its not described but it does happen and he has to deal with the aftermath. Also fun fact this was supposed to be PWP, but to no ones surprise it has a shit ton of plot lol

Connor looked at the slip of parchment and pursed his lips. His mother could have told him in person, but he shouldn't be surprised. He'd long since known she didn't care for him. She only cared that he was alive so that she could use him. 

It seemed that time had come. He just didn't expect it to be to someone like… him. 

He wasn't stupid or even as sheltered as his mother wished him to be. His personal guard had opened up after a while and didn't mind talking about the world Connor barely saw. He’d even helped Connor slip out of the palace every now and then. 

He had heard stories of the Warlord, though the opinions were very mixed. Some saw him as a barbarian, a savage of a man. He pillaged villages and left them defenseless. He wanted to overthrow the kingdom that kept everyone safe. He had _magic_. 

Now that last part was common knowledge—but it was how those people said it. If only they knew the Prince had magic himself. That it danced around his fingers and pulled at him to use or be consumed by the greatness of it. 

Others saw the Warlord as a hero. He freed villages and let them govern themselves when the kingdom was far too controlling. He wanted freedom and equal rights for those like him–like Connor. 

But everyone knew of how powerful the man was. He could shake the ground with a mere thought or even push into someone's mind if they made eye contact. He wasn't one to be messed with if you valued your life. 

Though even that was a discussion. Some thought he was a ruthless killer but others swore up and down he showed every mercy. That he didn't want to cause violence, he wanted peace. 

Connor wasn't sure what to believe. He knew that having laws and a leader was important, but he'd grown to learn that his mother wasn't a good one. She ruled the kingdom like she ruled Connor, and he wished he could stop her. 

Maybe now was his chance. He was being served up on a silver platter to the man his fucking mother thought was atrocious and capable of _anything_. 

He crumpled up the parchment and watched as his magic sparked and ignited the paper. It burned to ashes and he wiped his hand clean on a small silk handkerchief. 

Now he would need to tell his brothers. 

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

Caelum stared at his twin as he told him the news, not even glancing at Niles. Connor was the oldest of three, he and Caelum were identical twins and Niles was simply a fraternal twin. Most were shocked when the three were born, not having expected this to happen, but at least it gave the kingdom more than one heir in case anything happened. 

Their biological mother had died during birth, and Amanda adopted them and taken the throne being the next in line. Connor considered himself close to his brothers, but he knew that Caelum was closer to their mother. 

"Why would she not choose one of us? You are the heir to the throne," Niles spoke finally, the silence having hung too heavily for Connor's liking. 

"You know how I openly oppose her. She found a way to get rid of me without causing a scandal and she took it. It's rather clever too." If he was anything like her and in her position, he'd do the same. 

"Is that the only reason she invited the Warlord to peace talks? To get rid of you?" Niles asked. 

Caelum seemed torn between two emotions, having to choose between Connor and his mother. "I'm sure she wouldn't do that." 

"No, she wouldn't. He's getting too powerful, more powerful than she can handle. She wants to appease him and has heard he is still unwed and even has a preference for men. It is often that peace is made with marriage, is it not?" They all knew what was expected of the other two, or at least Niles. He was to be married off to form some kind of connection, but that had yet to happen. 

The brothers nodded, knowing that was true. It was less likely to happen to Caelum as he would be the backup for Connor if anything was to happen to him. It would cause rumors if Amanda would keep Niles for the same reason for Caelum. Why would you assume something would happen to two sons? 

"When are they to arrive?" Niles asked, putting a comforting hand on Connor's slightly smaller shoulders. He always envied Niles's tallness and fierce look to him. Everyone thought twice about even looking in his direction while some thought Connor the weakest of the brothers. 

"Within the week. They are coming from the North but have made great progress… unnatural progress." Connor was sure the Warlord had some type of portal or way to quicken their steps. He hadn't learned how to do anything so grand with magic himself, Amanda having forbidden it as soon as he’d shown the signs. 

He’d learned small things innately, but things that were even close to powerful were beyond him. He wondered if his magic was even strong-- maybe he was weak that way as well. 

"We should throw a party, a small one, just us and those we wish to invite," Caelum mumbled, eyes shining with tears that he would deny. Caelum wasn't one to be emotional or affectionate, so it meant the world that he was the one to propose this. He truly did care, even if only just slightly. 

"Could I invite Hank?" Connor asked, thinking of how he'd break the news to his loyal guard. Maybe he could ask to join in, Hank certainly had no alliance with Amanda. 

Caelum rolled his eyes while Niles nodded his head. "Seems reasonable as long as I am allowed to bring Reed." 

Connor and Caelum both groaned. It wasn't that the guard was that bad but it was the combination of Niles and Gavin. "Those situations are not the same!" Connor protested. 

"That is true, but he means a lot to me and you two have grown to become friends, have you not?" Well damn, Niles had him there. 

"Fine, fine, Reed can come. Caelum do you wish to invite anyone?" He didn't even know if his brother had any friends, but he had hoped he did. 

Caelum chewed on his lip, not meeting either of their eyes. "I, I don't think it would be a good idea." 

Oh? Well, that was certainly interesting. He'd never seen Caelum react in such a way, almost like he was flustered. "It's alright, you don't have to tell us, but whoever it is, they are welcome to attend." 

"I agree, I'm sure they are wonderful." Niles nods eagerly. 

"Very well. Nines, would you like to help me plan?" Caelum asked. The nicknames had been silly, Sixty (Caelum) had been born sixty minutes after Connor, and Nines (Niles) had been nine minutes after him, but it meant a great deal to all of them. 

Niles nodded and patted Connor on the back before sitting down to discuss plans. Connor took the opportunity to leave, heading back to his room. 

What would the Warlord do to him? Connor wasn't property but after such a marriage, he would be close to it. It would be stupid to refuse the man anything, Connor would never be allowed to leave his new husband. He was pretty sure Niles would try to help, hiding him away, but such a ploy would only last for so long. 

He just had to hope the Warlord was a kind man. 

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

The two twins planned the party easily, and Amanda didn't seem bothered, allowing Connor this one freedom. It wasn't even going to be big, just a few people together, saying goodbye. There would be at max eight people, but he doubted the additional two to their set six would be able to get off of their duties for the night. 

The room was lit beautifully, the candlelight dancing across the blue fabric the two had picked for the table of finger food. There was no music, but all of the brothers could play, so perhaps a tune would sing later that night. 

Hank was glad to come, but he certainly cursed up a storm when he heard what the occasion was for. It was easy to get him 'off duty' since he was Connor's personal guard, and what better way to protect them than standing by his side at the party. 

Gavin did show up, having pulled a few favors to be able to attend. He looked rather good too, his suit pressed, though the effect was a bit lost as his first few buttons were open. He had pulled Connor into a rough hug, mumbling about how it wasn't fair. 

Connor was pleased to see Caelum had indeed brought a guest, who had also brought their own guest. He was a bit taken aback by who exactly Sixty had invited, but he wouldn't press for too many details. 

Elijah Kamski was an odd man in his own right, advising the Queen on all sorts of topics. Connor was relatively sure Kamski didn't have one thing he specialized in, but that didn't make him any less valuable. 

On his arm was Chloe, her dress absolutely stunning. It twirled down from black into shocks of midnight blue, the waist hugging her, but the sleeves fell from her shoulders delicately. She was Kamski's wife, though she never used his surname. 

She was perhaps even more intelligent than her husband, but she chose to stay in the shadows. Connor had a feeling not all of Kamski's ideas or suggestions were purely his. 

Connor would have invited her himself if his thoughts hadn't been so jumbled and overtaken by his future. He most certainly considered the woman a friend, one he would miss and write to daily if he could. 

"Lord Kamski, Chloe, thank you for joining." He smiled at the two, dipping his head in respect. 

"We're so sorry to hear what is to happen, you must know neither of us wanted this to happen," Kamski said, holding out his hand for Connor to shake. He took it and bit back the surprise yelp when Kamski dragged him close enough to whisper in his ear. "The day you will have your power back will be sooner than you think." 

He was so used to Kamski's cryptic messages and words by now that he shrugged it off. He'd understand eventually, he figured, so it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on it for too long.

For some reason, he thought Kamski and Chloe had everything to do with this now. He trusted them, well… he trusted Chloe and knew she wouldn't backstab him. So why do this? Did she know something he didn't? It was possible but why wouldn't she just tell him? 

He pulled back with a small chuckle like Kamski had simply told him a joke. "Of course. I will truly miss you both." 

Chloe hesitated only for a second before gently pulling Connor into a hug. He could smell her perfume, a soft scent that made him think of a meadow where deer would lay. It was always soft, never strong enough to sting someone's nose. If he hadn't known it was perfume he would have thought it her natural scent. 

Her embrace was just as comforting and welcoming, making him want to stay in her safety as long as possible. But she pulled away after a time, making sure they didn't hug too long. He trusted everyone there but there were still court expectations to uphold. 

"I will write of everything that happened here and perhaps we could all visit at some point." She patted his cheek. 

That would be unlikely. No one knew where the Warlord or his people stayed, and Connor wondered if he'd live to see it. Maybe it was nothing, just a grovel where they rested. Or maybe they didn't have a home, they simply kept traveling. That would make more sense, actually. "I'd like that." He could at least pretend that he had hope for living. 

The party went as well as it could considering the circumstances, but it was more than anything Connor could have asked for. They all made toasts and speeches to Connor that left him misty-eyed, and they sipped at some of the finest wine. 

Tomorrow the Warlord would arrive. 

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

Connor stayed in his room, locked away. Amanda didn't lock him in, he locked everyone out. Only a few were ever allowed to enter but he knew they'd all be busy.

Hank had let him borrow Sumo until it was time. He loved the dog and stayed curled up with him for part of the day. He didn't touch his lunch, giving Sumo the parts he knew were safe for him to eat.

He paced the room, arms curled around himself, shivering when the thought of what to come became more gruesome. Fear became a tangible, living force that crept over him like some hungry beast, immobilizing him; his brain, holding him captive.

This was really happening. He'd be all but sacrificed to a Warlord because his mother couldn't control him and wouldn't be able to win. He knew that his mother was sending him as a gift, that she hoped it would appease him. She hadn't even pretended to show him off, fearing him saying no—she'd made the sentence for him, coldly, unsympathetically, letting him know exactly what his place was. He always knew she was a bitch but this was just…it was hard to accept she’d go this far.

When the tap on his door came his hands trembled to turn the knob. He was beyond thankful that Hank would be there. He'd walk him to wherever he needed to go.

"Hey, son," Hank mumbled, holding a small wooden box in his hand. "You're supposed to give this to him."

Connor took it, not daring to open it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside. "Right. Should I bring anything?" He had no idea if he was to come back here during the talks or if the Warlord would simply keep him there.

"I think you're supposed to only bring things you'd absolutely need," Hank shrugged, face set in a hard grimace.

"Then I'm ready." He didn't need anything. 

That was a lie, he needed his freedom but that wasn't something he could take.

The walk was silent even as they left the castle. Where were they going? That question was answered soon enough as they came to a large once empty field. Now it had dozens of tents scattered about, people talking and laughing together.

"This is where I gotta stop. He's supposed to be in the tent in the middle."

Connor nodded, biting his lip. He could run. Those trees were dense and it would be hard for anyone without magic to follow. Maybe he could chance his freedom.

"Right. Thank you, Hank, for everything. I'll never forget your kindness." He turned to the man and hugged him for as long as he could, then turned to face fate. He had to do this now or he never would.

"Connor, wait!" Hank said, grabbing his wrist. "Are you sure?"

He wasn't but what other choice did he have? 

"It has been an honor to know you." He pulled his wrist free and walked into the camp.

People glanced his way but he kept his head high, not meeting anyone's eyes. He didn't dare turn back, if he did he wasn't sure what he'd do.

He had expected a giant tent, one befitting a king, in the middle. What he found was anything but. It was the same size as everything else, but it had this feeling around it that let him know he was where he was supposed to be.

He couldn't knock on the tent, so he let himself in, clearing his throat as he did. He hoped he appeared confident even as he trembled like a leaf.

"Oh, how may I help you?" A smooth voice asked. When the man turned Connor felt his breath catch in his throat. He was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his entire life. The man had beautiful eyes, one green and one blue with a scar across his left eye. The scar didn't diminish the man's beauty, only enhanced it.

Why did he seem so familiar? Like he had seen him before, but if he had he wouldn't have forgotten.

"My Lord, I am Prince Connor," he said. His grip on the box was so tight his knuckles were turning white and he was sure he'd break it.

"Oh! Welcome your highness. Feel free to call me Markus, I don't need all the formality. What can I help you with?" Markus asked again, smiling pleasantly at him.

This was the man everyone feared? Sure Connor could tell he was powerful, but he seemed so kind even before he knew who Connor was. "I have been sent as a gift." The words felt disgusting in his mouth, leaving a dirty taste.

"Uh, as a gift or to present one?" Markus's eyes looked at the box Connor held tightly to him.

"As a gift, My Lord. My mother hoped to bring peace, you may do with me as you wish." He lowered his eyes, unable to look at the man any longer. He held the box out, figuring now would be the best time.

A jolt of electricity shot through him as Markus took the box gently, his fingers brushing against Connor's. "Oh, you have magic," Markus mumbled.

Connor's eyes snapped up, wide as saucers. How could he tell? Was that what that zap was? Could he really tell by just a single touch?

Markus must have seen the look on his face because he chuckled, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "You radiate it. It's pretty hard to miss actually."

He radiated magic? But he could barely do anything. Setting parchment on fire wasn't a major feat of any kind. "I do?"

"You can't tell?" Markus asked, frowning slightly. "I'd say you're pretty damn powerful if you'll excuse my language, probably the most powerful I've ever felt."

No. There was absolutely no way. Markus must be lying for some reason. Maybe to make Connor feel more comfortable, or to even shake him up even more. "You must be mistaken."

"I don't think I am. With training and practice, you could be amazing, not that you aren't already." Markus added with a wink. Ok, what the fuck.

Connor stayed silent, eyeing the box. He was growing more and more curious as to what could be in it considering ‘Connor’ was the gift.

Markus let out a sigh, realizing he was getting nowhere. "Right, so let's see what's in the box."

He popped open the lid and stared down at it. "Fucking hell." He grumbled, taking out a vial.

Connor knew what it was and it had his face in flames. His mother had gifted Markus oil as if it wasn't clear already what Markus could do to Connor.

"You can't be serious. Why the hell does she think this would work?! How could she send her son, her heir to the fucking throne?" Markus said, starting to get into a rant.

Connor shrank back, biting his tongue. Was he really that much of a bad gift? Did Markus not find him appealing? "I apologize, but you may use me however you wish. If I am not physically appealing… perhaps you could take your frustrations out on me." And put him out of his fucking misery.

Markus's eyes snapped to his, mouth dropping open. "Connor no! You are beautiful, and you are appealing but I'm not going to–I can't do that. Not when you aren't consenting."

Well ok then. The rumors were right about him being attracted to men, at least. If he truly was genuine then he was a gentleman as well, and most people were wrong about him. If he wasn't? Then he was a damn good actor. 

"You must!" He didn't know what would happen if Markus dismissed him, he never thought of that possibility. There was always a way for him to use Connor, but what if he simply didn't want to? What then?

"I'm sorry, I can't. You can stay here for the night, though, if need be. I'm sure we have a spare tent around." Markus set the box down, putting the oil back inside with a glare at the bottle.

"You do not want me? You're refusing me?" He whispered, biting back on the urge to scream.

"I can't want you like this. I'm sorry, Connor." Markus stepped forward but Connor stepped back, shaking his head.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, your Lord." He gave him a bow before turning and all but running out. He heard Markus calling his name but he didn't stop.

He was shocked to see Hank still standing there, but he was beyond glad to see him. He grabbed the man by the arm and made his way back to the palace.

"Connor! Fucking hell slow down!" Hank cried out after Connor didn't let up on his pace.

"Sorry, sorry."

"What the hell happened?"

"He didn't want me." He gasped out, his lungs begging for air. "Oh god, he didn't want me. Hank, what is Amanda going to do?"

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

He learned of his punishment for his failure quickly. He wasn't all too surprised, and neither was Niles as he very gently applied the healing salve to his broken skin. He knew these would scar just like the rest had done that littered his back. 

The bandages kept the wounds safe but he still gritted his teeth as he pulled on his shirt. He'd have to face Markus and the whole court today. Did they too know what his mother had planned?

He walked in, doing everything he could to ignore the pain. It wasn't the first time he had to just push through, make sure no one could tell he was injured and by his own mother at that.

He heard but didn't process anything anyone said, his answers only coming out because of all his training. He could feel eyes on him and more than just one person. When he did glance around he noticed it was the people of Jericho that watched him. Markus never took his eyes off him.

Once it was appropriate he bid his farewells or the night, making it out of the room before he had to bite down on his hand to keep the tears away.

He stumbled towards his room, almost doubling over from the pain. He could feel warmth there and God he probably bled through the bandages.

"Connor!" Markus yelled.

No, not now. He did not need this right now. He just wanted to go back to his room and change the soaked bandages. "Please go away." He whimpered, still trying to limp away.

"Oh god, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get you to a healer." Markus gently took his arm but Connor snatched it back, glaring at him. He knew Markus wasn't truly at fault, but he couldn't help but blame him. If he had just accepted Connor then he wouldn't have been whipped.

"Leave me alone!" He growled out, eyes flashing darkly with a power he couldn't fully control.

"Connor you need help."

"You can't take me to a healer."

"Then take me to your room and I'll take care of it."

Connor huffed but nodded. At this point, he didn't care if Markus saw his scars or open wounds. He just needs out of this damn shirt.

He collapsed onto the bed, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. His hands trembled too much and eventually Markus had to help undo the rest. The shirt stuck to his back but Markus pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

"Shit." He heard Markus mumble. He bit back a whimper as Markus pulled off the bandages and the cool air hit him. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

Connor rolled his eyes bitterly, huffing slightly. "Take a good guess."

"She wouldn't."

"She was fine with you killing me, this is nothing."

"I'm so sorry. Let me heal you?" Markus asked, placing a cool hand on his back where it wasn't cut open.

That was completely illegal within Amanda’s kingdom, using magic would get anyone thrown in jail and even executed and banished. Yet Connor did magic in his room when he was all alone. He couldn't understand how magic that could save someone's life could ever be bad.

"Ok."

Markus breathed a sigh of relief, hands going to hover over Connor's back. "This is going to burn. You may want to find something to bite down on."

Connor reached under his pillow and found what he normally used, sticking it between his teeth. It didn't just burn, it tingled and felt like his nerves were on fire. He could feel his skin closing, stitching itself back together.

After what felt like hours it finally stopped and Connor spits out the gag as he panted. He very carefully reached back and touched his back, amazed to feel the skin raised but otherwise normal. It hurt still, but in the way, it did after he'd healed plenty.

"That's amazing." He whispered, his shoulders sagging.

"Hmm, don't move around too much or you could agitate it." Markus's voice seemed strained but Connor wasn't sure if it was from using his magic or something else.

Connor carefully turned around and frowned when he saw Markus's voice twisted into one of pain. "Are you ok?"

"Magic like that has a price, but it's one I'm willing to pay."

Connor's blood ran cold. "Markus, what happened?" He didn't even realize he'd said the man's name but he did see the small smile it got him.

"You won't like it."

"I don't care, tell me."

"I felt your pain. It'll stick around a little but I don't mind." Markus shrugged before hissing.

"No! Shit, how do I undo this." Markus didn't deserve that pain when it was Connor's fault.

"Ah, we can't, but really it's already going away." By the look on Markus's face, Connor knew that was a lie.

He looked around before making up his mind. "Here, lay down on your stomach and take your shirt off."

Markus raised an eyebrow and even managed to smirk, making Connor's face burn. "Alright then." He still did as told, thankfully not commenting when Connor couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful bare skin he got to see.

Connor laid down beside him, his head turned so he could see him. Markus did the same, letting out a slow breath of relief. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I should be thanking you. It would have taken weeks or months to heal, but you did it in seconds." Magic was truly wonderful in his eyes if it could do that. He still wasn't happy about Markus feeling his pain, but his mind was so foggy from everything.

"There's really no need to thank me, it is my fault." Markus's eyes didn't leave Connor's face but he was too tired to care.

He still hummed in disagreement, his mouth trying to form words but failing. Markus's gentle smile wasn't helping at all, and when he lifted his hand to gently brush away the curls in his face he couldn't help but let his eyes fall closed.

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

Morning came along with embarrassment and awkwardness. Connor couldn't look Markus in the eyes and it seemed the Warlord was in the same predicament. Thankfully Connor was good at sneaky out so he had no problem getting Markus back to his own room where he should have spent the night.

Lunch went well, Connor even got to eat some food now that the world was spinning from pain. He still avoided looking at Markus, instead focusing on those closest to him.

The woman who sat to his left had long strawberry blonde hair tied into a loose braid that sat over her shoulders. She didn't wear a skirt or a dress, opting for clothes fitting someone expecting to need to fight or run. Interesting, but smart.

The man to the other side of Markus was pale with light blonde hair. His face was long but pleasant and sweet looking. He too was wearing comfortable clothing, ready for anything.

Beside him was a man with dark skin, his hair shaved but still a bit longer than Markus's. His shirt was purple and thick and he also had a warm jacket on. Was he really that cold? The palace was warmed so no one would be uncomfortable, but perhaps he was just that way naturally.

Those seemed like the leaders, but they weren't the only ones there. He let out a low hum, seeing a pattern. All of them had a symbol on them, either on their clothes, tattoos or even on necklaces.

Connor walked over to the window where a woman was standing, staring out the window. "The gardens are rather beautiful."

She turned to him, looking him over. He wasn't sure why but he felt the urge to turn tail and run away, he didn't enjoy how it felt like she could see into his very soul.

"That they are. I am glad to see Markus helped you, we were all worried." She smiled at him, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. She seemed withered yet her face held no aging.

"How could you tell?"

"Oh, we have our ways. Markus looked rather distressed after you left the camp." Her eyes flickered over to where Markus was talking with Kamski and Chloe, a small confused smile on his face.

Connor couldn't help but watch him now as everyone else was focused. His eyes shined and when he laughed at something Chloe said his whole face changed. "I did not mean to."

The woman hummed, watching Connor instead of Markus. "You can feel it too, the connection."

His head whipped around, but her face held no obvious answers. "Connection?"

"Yes. It was nice to talk to you, your highness." With that she pulled away, not leaving him any room to ask more questions.

What connection was she talking about? Was it that spark he felt whenever they touched? He knew there were emotions towards Markus but that would be expected. He bit his lip as his eyes found Markus again, now talking to some other important person.

He choked on the air as Markus turned, looking directly at him. His eyes are so different like this, softer than he knew eyes could be. The professional man, the one who is leading a revolution is gone and instead, there's… Connor couldn't tell what. It was the same way he first looked at him in the tent, like he was a friend. There is something about that gaze of his he'll never find in another person as if in that moment their souls have made a bridge.

Markus took a step forward but someone stepped in front of him and started talking. Markus leaned slightly to the right to try and see Connor again but he'd already left the room.

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

He kept to himself, easily avoiding everyone with his knowledge of the place. He even avoided Hank and his brothers. He still had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Now that it hadn't happened he was disappointed. He could have been free now knowing who Markus really was. He could have been happy, and he wouldn't be whipped for failing something he couldn't control.

Markus being far nobler than others believed would make sure he wouldn't starve or end up dying on the streets. He wanted… oh that was an idea.

He made up a bag, getting clothes, parchment, a few books, and anything he could think of that he'd need. Talking was something he was good at, he could convince Markus to let him stay. He had magic, after all, he was one of them even if he didn't know how to use it.

Thank god they decided to make camp and not stay in the palace for whatever reason. Leaving was just as easy and no one questioned him. Maybe it was because of his magic, that they could feel it like Markus and had accepted him purely on that fact.

Markus would probably still be at the palace now that dinner would be served. After that, they'd have even more talks for peace and then Markus would make his way back.

Connor went to the one place he knew, Markus's tent. He set his heavy bag down on the bedroll, looking around.

There was a desk with papers on it, but Connor didn't want to invade his privacy by looking. Though one did catch his eye. It was a drawing, one that wasn't complete but he still recognized it as himself.

He picked it up, completely in awe. Did Markus draw this last night? Why had he done that?

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

He whipped around, putting the drawing down as fast as he could. "I apologize, I-" he cut off, seeing who it was. It was the girl always with Markus. What was her name… North. "North, I was looking to speak with Markus."

"Uh-huh. What were you holding? Looking for ways to kill him?" She crossed her arms but even though there was no visible weapon he still put his hands up.

"It was a drawing." Should he tell her it was of him? Would she even believe him before burning him to a crisp with magic? "Of me."

Her face morphed into one of shock, pushing past him to look over the desk. She grabbed the drawing and let out a huff. "Of course. Whatever, it's not half bad but your nose is bigger."

Connor put a hand over his heart and acted mock offended. "Excuse you, I'll have you know the royal portrait painter said I had a wonderful nose."

"Oh yeah? How much did you pay him to say that?" She asked. There was a small smirk on her face and Connor felt himself relax just a bit.

"Oh, just a few diamonds. How much would it cost for a compliment from you?" He grinned but that was slapped off his face. Literally.

"Uh, what happened?" He heard Markus ask as he pressed a hand against his tingling skin.

"Fuck." North cursed, pushing past them both and out of the tent.

Connor stared after her, still a bit shocked. What had happened? "I have no idea."

"I mean, she's hot-headed but she wouldn't just slap someone for no reason." Markus looked around, eyeing the bag on his bed.

"We were just joking around and then I asked what it would cost for her to compliment me." He shrugged slightly, biting at the inside of his cheek.

He watched as Markus stiffened before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, that makes sense. I can't tell you, that's her story to tell, but I wouldn't say things like that."

Connor nodded, making a mental note. Wonderful, so he may have insulted someone that had a choice in if he got to live or not. "Right, I apologize, I meant no harm."

Markus smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you couldn't have known."

He normally would pull away from an unexpected touch, but he didn't. There was a connection for lack of better description, that had him leaning into it. Maybe Markus was just that charismatic, it made sense considering he led an entire group of people that would lay down their lives for him out of respect and love.

Connor nodded and stood there, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Right, um, I came here for a reason." Not to look at Markus until one of them died.

"Oh! Of course, I'm so sorry." Markus pointedly looked at the bag again but motioned for Connor to sit at the desk. "What can I help you with, My Prince."

He wasn't sure why he blushed at that but his face was indeed warm. "I want to live with you." That certainly came out wrong, and there he was thinking he was such a smooth talker. "I mean, I want to leave. My mother offered me up to you, and I want to stay with your group."

Markus blinked at him, mouth dropping open. "You want to be with me?" At least it seemed Markus was struggling too.

He couldn't exactly say no considering that would be a lie, he was at least physically attracted to the man. "I can't live here anymore, you saw what she did."

Markus winced, still a little sore himself. "Ah, I see. You are welcome to join us, I think you'd be of great help."

His whole body sagged, thanking every god there was. "Oh thank you! I promise to help in every way possible. I'm no good at magic but I know my kingdom, I know how my mother thinks."

"I'll teach you."

"Excuse me?"

"Magic, I'll teach you how to use and control it." Markus reached forward, taking both of Connor's hands. "Here, open your hands, palm up."

Connor did as told, expecting Markus to let go now, but he didn't. He still held his hands like they were the most precious thing in the world.

"Alright, now close your eyes," Markus said. Connor raised an eyebrow but then Markus was rubbing circles into his wrist and his eyes slipped closed. He thought he heard Markus mumble something that sounded like 'good boy' but it must have been a trick of the wind.

He took in a shuddering breath, nodding his head. Whatever this was felt far too intimate.

"Imagine something beautiful, or even an animal you love." Markus's voice lowered, rumbling in his chest. He still rubbed circles into Connor's cool skin, watching his face closely.

His first thought was Markus, he was beautiful after all, but when Markus suggested an animal he broke into a grin. "I like dogs."

"Good, imagine a dog. Think of it playing, wagging its tail at you. Think of the color, what kind of dog it is. Get a clear image in your mind."

He thought of Sumo, how he'd huff if he didn't get his way but would just go lay down. He thought of how the dog would wiggle from excitement, and how loud his bark could be. "Ok, I've got it."

"Good. Now feel your magic, it's in you but also all around. It's the energy of life. I want you to think of the image of the dog appearing in your hands. Not alive, it doesn't even have to move. Just the image on your palms."

He could imagine that, how it would look. Maybe a bit see-through but not enough that it would take away from the image.

"Open your eyes, Connor," Markus mumbled.

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see exactly what he imagined on his hands. It wasn't moving, just a stagnant image of Sumo laying down. But it was there. "I'm doing it!"

"You are, and very well too. Magic is a wonderful thing, it can help so many people." He smiled down at the image, moving one hand away to create his own. His was a stunning butterfly, but it fluttered around his hand like it was real. "With practice, you can do anything you can imagine and want bad enough."

That was why people were terrified. They thought those with magic would do bad since they had the power to do so. Yet Markus wanted to heal him and so he did. "Amazing."

Markus smiled, his butterfly disappearing. Connor hadn't realized he'd been staring at Markus, but when he looked back down his image was gone. "You have to maintain thinking of it or it'll stop. That's one of the major setbacks."

"Oh, that makes sense. So if I'm understanding this right, I was manipulating the energy within me and around me to create that? But what is it using to create it? Perhaps particles in the air are being drawn in, or it is using something else. Is magic tangible or just what we call this manipulation?" He was rambling, but his mind was going even faster with theories.

"You can feel your magic, but honestly I'm not sure. No one knows why certain people can control it, or even what it truly is." Markus shrugged letting go of his wrist. Connor missed the connection, wanting to hold his hand and not let go.

"But you'll teach me more? I could heal people?" He could raise giant waves or fix a butterfly's wings.

"I will, you're a fast learner. I argued with my teacher the first time, I didn't think I could do it." Markus chuckled, shaking his head at himself.

"I always knew I could, I've done small things like set paper on fire." He would demonstrate but he was terrified of grabbing anything of importance.

Markus beamed at him, looking at his desk. His eyes found the sketch and widened, looking between it and Connor. Was he embarrassed? It was a very beautiful drawing.

"It's really good, I didn't know you could draw," Connor said, trying to ease the tension.

"It's you," Markus muttered, eyes seeming to glaze over.

"I'm sorry?"

"One of… something with magic, there are people connected to others. Sometimes more than one but there is always someone. Those with magic can sense these things, some have visions of the person they are connected to. I drew that five years ago, Connor."

"Bullshit." There was no way. There were fairytales of soulmates but it had always just been that, stories.

Markus grabbed the drawing, staring at it. "I swear, this is five years old. I never saw your full face but I saw this. Carl told me you were my connection."

Markus was familiar. When he'd first saw him it was like seeing an old friend or seeing a ghost. He'd brushed it off, too distracted by what could have happened.

His touch was right, it made his magic strum happily. He had assumed it was because of the magic, maybe it was happy to be with someone with magic as well. He never thought this was possible.

Now it made sense. Those eyes he had dreamed about, how he always looked for someone in a crowd but didn't even know who he was searching for. "Oh, gods."

Markus nodded, looking up at Connor. He watched as a tear slipped and trailed down his cheek. "I thought I'd never meet you."

Markus reached out slowly, slow enough Connor could move away, but he was paralyzed where he sat. When Markus cupped his cheek he melted, feeling that same connection again.

He knew he could fall in love. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. He didn't love Markus now, he respected him and found him attractive, but it wasn't love at first sight. It would need to grow now that the connection was made, it would need to strengthen. "I could love you. I think I already like you quite a lot." He whispered.

They'd leaned close to each other making them only a few inches apart now. He could feel Markus's hot breath against his cool skin causing him to shiver. "Me too, to both things. Connor, can I kiss you?"

"Please." He whimpered, pushing forward as Markus pulled him in. Their lips crashed together, their noses hit and their teeth clanked, but it was still absolutely wonderful. Connor tilted his head, letting out a small whine when Markus's hand went into his hair, pulling him even closer.

They fumbled for a bit but Connor pushed himself out of his chair and into Markus's lap, hands trailing down his chest.

It felt so right, to touch and kiss like this. His skin burned where Markus touched and he knew it was the same for him as well.

He gasped for breath, moaning when Markus kissed down his jaw and nipped over his neck. "Fuck, ah Markus!" He'd never felt anything so good before, it made him feel so alive.

A warm hand slipped under Connor's shit, tracing his back reverently. "You sound so beautiful," Markus mumbled before gently sucking at Connor's rapid pulse. "This ok?"

"Fuck yes! Yes, don't stop." If he stopped now he'd probably cry from frustration. He'd never done anything like this, and now he wished he had some kind of practice so he was fumbling around.

The loud sound that filled the room when Markus truly sucked at Connor's neck had him giggling. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, face flushing even darker. "Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Markus pulled back, eyes soft as he grinned. "It's completely fine, it is an odd noise."

Connor covered his face, mumbling something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry?"

"I ruined the moment." He grumbled.

Markus gently pried his hands away from his face. "Trust me, you didn't. You're adorable, though."

"I am not!"

"Are too. Very kissable too, I think I'd like to do that again." Markus made the kissy face, batting his eyelashes at him.

Connor rolled his eyes but leaned in again. This kiss was slower, far more controlled. Markus took the lead, probably able to tell how inexperienced Connor was. It was like he was leading him in a dance, gently pushing and pulling.

Connor was absolutely puddy in his lap. He'd let him do anything he wanted to Connor if it felt this good.

He felt something pressing into his ass and… oh. _Oh_. He wiggled slightly, grinning ferally when Markus choked back a moan. He did it again, feeling it press up into his ass, and damn if it didn't feel good.

"Connor," Markus growled out, eyes darker and his pupils blown wide.

He blinked innocently at him, tilting his head. "Yes, Markus?"

Markus dragged his hands down Connor's back then rested them high-up on his thighs. "You're being a tease. I need to know, is this ok? We don't have to do anything more."

Did he want to do this? He certainly liked the feeling of Markus's dick pressed against him, and the wetness that was building, damping his boxers. His body was certainly happy to but was he mentally?

He'd just found out they were basically soulmates, he left his family, he did some cool magic, and now this. His mind was running and this would help distract, but he didn't want to do this to be distracted.

"Connor, it's ok to say no. We can keep doing this, just this, or we could stop completely. Anything you want." Markus smiled and Connor knew he meant it.

He let his whole body relax, nodding. He wasn't sure why, but hearing that confirmed his decision. "I want to. I want to, uh, I want you to fuck me." It felt odd to talk so dirty but Markus beamed at him proudly.

"I want to make love to you." Markus leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his nose.

Connor's entire face flooded with warmth, biting down on his swollen lips. That was far more romantic than he'd ever been given, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

One of Markus's hands crept up his thigh and he watched as he looked down, not seeing a tent. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Connor huffed and took Markus's hand, gently shifting so he could undo his hands and push Markus's hand under the boxers. He watched as Markus's eyes widened and he waited for the hate. Instead, Markus smirked and swiped his thumb across the nub.

Connor shivered, biting down on the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. They were in a tent and he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention, and being silent was drilled into him (not for this kind of situation but in general).

"You are stunning. Anything I should avoid?" Markus asked, stilling his hand.

"Nothing feminine, don't call me a girl." He wasn't a girl, no matter what body parts he had, and decided to change.

"Of course, do you have a preference for how I should take care of you?"

He shifted on Markus's lap, wanting to be kissing again. He wanted more and not to talk about this. "I don't care, I've never done this before, but if I hate something I'll tell you. Will you kiss me now?" He huffed out.

Markus leaned forward, their lips just barely touching. "It's important for me to know how to pleasure you, my prince."

Connor pressed forward, groaning happily to be kissing again. His title had never sounded so good. Though… now that title was gone, he wasn't a prince anymore. He was a common man, one that would no doubt be forbidden from coming back.

Markus knew that, but he was still using the title. Maybe he could just tell how much he was affected by all of this.

He rocked into Markus's hand without rhythm desperately, nipping at Markus's lip. "Your fingers feel so good–ah–Markus, want them in me."

He knew exactly what to do, his fingers were absolutely magical, and that thought had him trying to hold back a snort.

"What's so funny, baby?" Markus asked.

"Your fingers are magical." He really couldn't stop the giggles, and almost missed Markus rolling his eyes.

"As are yours." Markus took one of Connor's hands, licking over two of his fingers. There was that spark again and he saw Markus's flinch away in surprise.

"S-sorry!" Maybe it was his magic doing it without his control, that would be rather embarrassing.

Markus shook his head, licking again. "I don't mind, and it's not your fault. Would you like to move to the bed?"

Connor nodded, and before he could get off Markus had picked him up. Connor missed those fingers on his cunt, but he let out a surprised huff when he was pressed into something soft.

He looked down and was a bit shocked to see he was on an actual bed, the whole tent had transformed into a much larger space. "What?"

"This should be more comfortable." Markus crawled into the bed, hovering over Connor. "I could change it to anything you'd like. Maybe your bedroom?"

"No!" His hand shot out, grabbing Markus's arm. "Please don't. I left that all, I just want to forget right now."

Markus nodded, thankfully understanding that wasn't the only reason he wanted all of this to happen. "That's ok. If you want something changed let me know."

"I want you out of those clothes." Connor looked him up and down, thinking of how gorgeous he'd look completely bare.

"Your wish is my command." Markus sat back on his heels, hands going to deftly undo each button. Connor couldn't help but stare, wanting Markus to go faster but loving every slow second of it.

His skin was littered with scars but it certainly wasn't lacking in them. He gently traced over the largest, it seared across his side. It looked like a burn, but what had caused it? "Does it hurt?" Maybe magic made the pain last.

"Not really. You probably know how it can hurt but you know it's not the actual scar hurting." Markus put his hand over Connor's but didn't stop him from touching the scar.

"It's the memory," Connor mumbled. "What happened?"

Markus looked away, eyes seeming to glaze over as he thought. "The people meant to protect decided I was a threat. I'll tell you about it later, ok?" He turned back to Connor, a slightly forced smile on his lips.

Connor swallowed and nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment any more than he already had. He pulled his shirt over his head or at least tried to, but his head got stuck.

"Don't laugh at me!" Connor pouted when he heard Markus trying to hold back his laughter. The shirt was just a bit tight and he hadn't unbuttoned it, anyone would make that mistake.

Markus helped get the shirt fully off, tossing it to the side. Connor huffed, reaching over to grab it and fold it.

"Don't judge, it's one of the few shirts I have." He brought a few others but that was it. How odd it was to have so much and then give it all up. Now he was reduced to worrying about how he didn't have many shirts.

"I'm not, I just find you rather adorable."

Connor scrunched up his nose when Markus booped it. "Fuck off."

"Oh, such a potty mouth on you."

Connor squinted, pinching at Markus's skin. "Oh stop, will you kiss me again? I could just… get up." He started to push off the bed, but Markus was quick to pin his wrists down. Something deep in him twisted when he couldn't move his wrists from above his head.

Markus even let go and he still couldn't move, which only made it better. When he looked up he saw translucent ropes over his wrist that had a blue tent to them, he couldn't see a knot but his wrists were definitely bound. "This ok?"

"I'm not complaining." He would be later when he wanted to touch and hold but for now he'd take it. He did strain against it, body pressing up to Markus.

Markus's touch was hot against his skin, taking his time to tease Connor. His fingers brushed over Connor's nipples but Connor shook his head. That skin had no feeling, but it wasn't that big of a deal to him, it was worth it in his eyes.

Markus shrugged and moved down, mouthing over Connor's tense muscles, seeing and testing for what Connor liked. He didn't pause to take his own pleasure, but left Connor squirming and whining, biting down on his lip to keep silent.

His skin was covered in goosebumps, shivering and jerking when Markus's touch was just soft enough. "Markus." He whined.

It was so much but not nearly enough. Markus hadn't touched his clit, but he did pepper kisses and added bruises to his thighs.

He hummed, a rumble so deep Connor could practically feel it. "It's ok, I just want to make you feel good. I want you to enjoy your first time."

"Did you?"

Markus blinked quickly, before shaking his head. "That doesn't matter, what matters now is you."

He didn't realize what he'd done, but he was able to reach up and cup Markus's cheek. He saw the shock but didn't think too much about it. "You matter too, you matter to me." He wouldn't just let this be all about him, it was his first time ever but their first time together.

"I was right, you are very powerful." He leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to Connor's palm.

"Huh?"

Markus tapped his wrist, raising an eyebrow. "Got out of it, pretty impressive. You weren't even trying!"

Connor's eyes widened, looking at his wrist then back to Markus. "I'm sorry?" He just wanted to touch Markus and so he did. He had forgotten about the magical ropes momentarily and then they were gone.

"No need to apologize." Markus shook his head, his smile never falling. "Shall we continue?"

Connor nodded quickly, pulling Markus back down into a kiss. The world seemed to quiet around them. Markus's chest was warm against his and, for once, the physical contact made him feel confident instead of nervous. This touch was good and wouldn't hurt him.

Yet he was still nervous, not of Markus, but of what was supposed to be coming. He'd never stuck anything in there, hadn't had any want to, but he wanted this.

Markus's fingers are back on him and it has his mouth falling open, and Markus slides his tongue against his, fingernails scratching slightly at Connor's hips. He tries to rock his hips into it, but Markus's hand keeps him in place, taking control of the kiss and everything else.

He’s breathing in short static gasps, and Markus's lips are at his neck again, mouthing lazily, and fuck, that’s his cock pressed against Connor's thigh and it felt so fucking good. It's fucking big too, and he wonders if he'll be able to even take the head. "Markus, oh god!"

He quickly bit down, eyeing the door to the tent, thinking someone would burst in hearing how loud he was. Would they make him leave? No, Markus would protect him, right?

Markus gently took the hand away from his mouth, glancing over his shoulder to see what Connor was looking at. "Oh! Baby, you don't have to be quiet, no one can hear us and I basically put up a Do Not Disturb magical ward."

Connor whined at the pet name, turning his head to try and hide his blush. "Ok."

Markus reached up to card a hand through Connor's hair, fingers snagging on a curl but a moan broke out of him, making him flush even deeper. "Oh?" Markus rumbled against his skin.

"Do that again," Connor whispered.

Markus buried his hand in Connor's dark hair and pulled hard. Connor threw his head back, he couldn't help the unrestrained moan that came bursting out of him.

"Oh god, why does that feel so good?" He asked, withering on the bed.

Markus shrugged, but gently massaged his scalp. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad you like it. I'm going to stretch you a little bit, is that ok?"

Connor nodded, spreading his legs wider. That's what he was supposed to do, right? Was it to give Markus more room to work or did it help open him up?

His musings were cut off when he felt two fingers gently push into him. There was this odd pressure and he had butterflies in his stomach, but it wasn't bad. When Markus started pumping his fingers it felt absolutely wonderful, making him shiver and push back into his fingers, trying to fuck himself faster.

It feels amazing, Markus's rough hands on his pussy, thick fingers rubbing his clit and stretching him, deeper and deeper. Markus's thumb focuses on Connor's clit, moving just as quickly as his fingers.

He slips a third finger in easily, the wetness basically dripping out of him with every thrust and drag. "Fuck! Please!" His back arched off the bed and Markus smirked, still leaving hickeys everywhere he could.

"Oh god, why does it feel like I have to pee?" Connor whined, the pressure almost too much.

Markus chuckled, slipping his fingers out. "That's normal but if you need to stop it's ok."

Connor growled, wrapping his legs around Markus and yanking him close. "Don't you dare stop." The room around them crackled, Markus looked up to glance around before smirking down at Connor.

"What are you going to do about it?" Markus asked.

"I could switch positions and I could um, ride you." He meant to sound sinful and threatening, but his stutter made him just sound unsure.

Markus's smirk turned into a soft smile. "It's ok, we can do that alone time, for now just let me take care of you."

"You'd be taking care of me if you'd finally fuck me." He was getting beyond impatient, wiggling his hips to try and entice Markus to get a move on.

"Alright, alright, I get the drift. Can you breathe slowly for me? It shouldn't hurt but you should be relaxed." Markus moved to take a hold of himself, lining himself up.

Connor closed his eyes, feeling that anxiety build again. He did as told, breathing as slow as possible, making a small surprised noise when Markus kissed him.

He felt him push in, but it didn't hurt, it just felt odd. He was bigger than his fingers and longer too. Connor let out a low whine, trying to get used to being completely filled. He panted against Markus's lips, Markus sitting completely still while Connor got used to the feeling.

"You ok? Does it hurt?" He could hear the worry in Markus's voice, kissing the side of his mouth and then everywhere he could.

"Doesn't hurt, just feels weird. I've never done this." He knew he'd said that already but he wasn't sure if Markus truly understood.

By the look on his face, he had figured it out. "You've never touched yourself?" Markus asked, breathless.

Connor shook his head, starting to feel more comfortable and not like his insides were being moved around to make room. "No, it's improper especially for, um." For a girl, but he wasn't a girl, just a guy with girl parts.

"Oh, baby." Markus cooed, sliding in the rest of the way. "You're always allowed to pleasure yourself, it's your body. No one is allowed to control that, not without your permission."

Connor nodded, trying to breathe again at the full length inside him. Markus had reached down between them, rubbing over Connor's cunt. His eyes rolled back, mouth gaping with silent moans.

"There we go, let me know when I can move," Markus muttered, gritting his teeth. Connor kept clenching around him before relaxing again and again.

"You can move! God, please move." His body was aching for more, his hips twitching up and down.

The slide out was agony, his fingers dug into Markus's sweaty skin, "Markus!"

Markus snapped his hips forward, sinking his cock back in fully. He grabbed one of Connor's hands, pinning it to his bed and interlacing their fingers. "Keep talking, gotta know what–fuck, god you're so amazing–gotta know what you like."

Connor nodded, pulling Markus close as they rocked together. The wet sounds that filled the room were absolutely lewd and he was glad no one could hear them. That wasn't the only sound, Markus grunted softly and Connor babbled when he wasn't panting for air.

Markus did his best to take his time but Connor kept whining and he thankfully sped up. It felt so good, the pleasure building as Markus didn't stop playing with his clit as he fucked into him.

He almost was too much, the pleasure close to painful but he was addicted to it. Then something snapped, bursting inside of him, it was like his body was falling off a cliff into a pile of tingling ecstasy. He tried to say something, scream Markus's name, but it came out silent.

His body seemed to buzz and twitch, going completely limp as Markus kept going, whispering praises into his ear that had him whimpering. "Good boy, fuck, Con! So good to me, you're so perfect."

Connor couldn't do much but hiss when he felt warmth fill him and heard Markus's hiss of pleasure. He could feel Markus throb and twitch in him, and he thought he felt full before. It was like every inch of the inside of him was covered and filled with Markus.

Markus managed to hold himself above Connor, which he thought was pretty damn impressive since Connor didn't even have the energy to lift a finger. "Damn, that was amazing."

"Yeah?" Connor mumbled, eyes lidded with lust and exhaustion. "Felt so good, really tired, though." He could go again, he wanted to come forever, but everything just felt like too much effort.

"You can sleep, baby. Can I stay?" Markus very gently pulled out, hissing, but Connor simply nodded and pulled Markus down onto the bed.

"If you leave I'll figure out how to make magic ropes like you did." He didn't let go of Markus's hand, snuggling close.

"I'm sure you could. Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Markus pressed a kiss to Connor's sweaty forehead, letting his own eyes fall closed.

Connor hummed, finally letting his mind slip into sleep.

༻﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡༺

He woke up slowly, still curled into a warmth that was very much not a pillow. When he cracked open an eye he saw Markus and… right. His, basically, soulmate who he had sex with last night. 

Oh my god, he had sex! It felt so good and now he was just a little sore. His legs were tangled with Markus's, both of them still completely naked. 

Should he get up? Maybe he should wake Markus up, but what if Markus didn't get to sleep a lot. 

"You're thinking too loud," Markus mumbled, his voice low and husky from sleep. 

"Sorry," Connor sighed out, nuzzling closer. "Didn't mean to wake you." 

"No, no, it's fine." Markus reached up, brushing the curls out of Connor's face. "Everything ok? You looked nervous." 

Connor shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. "Didn't know if I should wake you up. I'm sure you have a lot to do today." Like talking with Connor's mother. 

"I do but I have the power to take a day off if I really wanted to. I do know that I'll be spending breakfast with you if you want. Maybe I can show you what I can do with my tongue." Markus pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead. 

Oh, that sounded absolutely wonderful. "Really?" He didn't want to get in the way of peace talks even if Markus could ask for almost anything and Amanda would have to give it to him. Yet he really wanted to know what that felt like, to have Markus eat him out. 

"Of course, you could even sit on my face." Markus wiggled his eyebrows, watching Connor's face flush. 

"Oh, no I'm too heavy. I'm not a dainty… I'm not small." More dense from muscles, though he did have some softness. He'd crush Markus and suffocate him. 

"And? I wouldn't have offered if I didn't consider all the possibilities. I would be honored if you'd sit on my face, especially with your full weight." Markus's soft fingers on his thighs had him honestly considering it. 

"What if you can't breathe?" He moved so he was kneeling over Markus like he had done to him the night before. 

Markus's smirk told him everything he needed to know without words. "I hope I don't." 

"I'm not sure how to do this? How am I supposed to, um, I guess sit on you?" There were no books on it (not that he had access to) and no one taught him anything on the matter either. 

Markus scooted down motioning for Connor to come forward. "You can sit forward or backward. If you sit backwads you have better access to me but of course, I don't mind doing this just for you." 

Connor turned, looking back at Markus. "Ok, now what?" 

Markus helped him to scoot back, hovering right over Markus's face. He could feel his breath on him making him shiver, legs turning soft. "Shit, ok now what?" 

Markus's hands were on his thighs, massaging gently. "Now just sit down. You can hover if you want, just do whatever feels right." 

Connor leaned forward, keeping some of his weight on his arm as he lowered himself down just slightly. 

Markus's lips wrap around him, hot and wet, Connor drops down slightly, ready to apologize but the hands on his thighs tighten and Markus moans. The vibrations are something else. He licks harder with the flat of his tongue, savoring the taste. 

"Oh my god, Markus." Connor whines, his legs already shaking but not from exhaustion. "Holy shit this feels good." 

Markus hums, laving his tongue over Connor's cunt. He sucks gently, rolling that small nub around that causes him to grind down. 

Shit, he wanted to make Markus feel good too. He reached out and gently took a hold of his cock, thumbing over the head. Apparently, that felt good because Markus let out another groan. 

He gets more confident, moving his hand quickly, trying to pay attention to make it feel good. His attention keeps being snagged away when Markus does things particularly clever with his tongue. 

He whines, his hips jumping in desperate little circles as though he could possibly get closer to Markus's mouth. "Fuck, god I'm close." 

Markus hums, pulling Connor down so that his full weight was on him and couldn't move. He could barely breathe but he knew Markus wasn't much better considering his face was smushed. 

"Markus, darling, please don't stop!" A familiar heat was pooling in his groin, but it was swirled with something unfamiliar. It was more, so much more than he’d ever felt, but he didn’t think the end result would be any different. 

Connor's orgasm spread through him like lightning, pulsing tight against Markus's tongue. Markus had no intention of stopping, though. He redoubled his efforts, sucking and flicking his tongue over Connor's clit while his body kept contracting. 

"Markus! Fuck, god, ah, so much." Connor's mind went to static as his orgasm intensified, and then the most gratifying rush of release he’d ever felt swept through his body. 

He completely forgot to move his hand on Markus's cock, but he didn't mind at all, enjoying the feeling of Connor's orgasm. 

Connor had bent over, not even caring about his weight on Markus. He gasped, mouth hanging open as he desperately tried to breathe. When he caught his breath he quickly lifted himself up, mumbling an apology. 

Markus soothed other Connor's thighs but didn't try to pull him back down. "You're so amazing, you know that?" 

Connor hummed, looking over his shoulder. "Pretty sure if anyone is amazing it's you. That was the best thing I've ever felt." 

"Good, I can grab us some food if you need a moment." Markus offered, letting Connor flop onto the bed. 

Food did sound really good, but there was something he wanted first. Markus was moving to sit up but Connor pushed him back down. "Let me take care of you know, I want to try to suck your dick." 

Markus's eyes widened, obviously having assumed he'd just get up and go. "Oh–uh, ok. Yeah, go ahead, but I won't last long." 

Why did Markus always put everyone first? He made sure everyone else was happy and content without even pausing to think of himself. Connor would change that, he'd show Markus that he needed to remember himself and his own wants and needs. 

"That's fine, it might last longer than you think since I don't know how to do this." He shimmed down to kneel between Markus's absolutely wonderful thighs. He couldn't help but rub his hand over then too, seeing the few scars he had there as well. Damn, those thighs could crush heads and Connor would gladly be a volunteer for that. 

"Just don't use teeth and you'll do fine." Markus carded through Connor's hair, which he seemed to really love doing. Or maybe he just did it because Connor loved him doing it. God that was confusing. 

He could do this though, he wouldn't use teeth, he'd be gentle. Cocks were delicate and sensitive, right? He licked his lips, staring down at Markus's _very_ long length. 

"Con, you don't have to. I can take care of myself, it's really no problem." Markus said, the hand in his hair rubbing soothingly. 

"I wanna make you feel good, though. I just don't know how." Maybe he could ask Markus for a book on this, he must have access to something. 

"I could guide you through it, but honestly, I don't mind stopping here. I don't have to come to be satisfied." 

"I still wanna touch you but maybe we can do um, this exact thing later?" He could ask around while Markus was at the palace on tips and suggestions. He wanted it to feel amazing for Markus just like it had for him. 

Markus was quick to nod, licking his lips. "That's ok, too. Do you want me to talk you through it?" 

Connor shrugged before poking at Markus's dick, watching it pop right back up with a small giggle. "Uh, shit, sorry. I've never actually seen one up close or gotten to touch one." 

When he looked up Markus was biting his lip trying to hold back his laughter at Connor's astonished look on his face. "It's fine, baby." 

Connor nodded and wrapped his hand around Markus's length delicately, like even the smallest amount of pressure could break him. His thumb brushed over the head, collecting the precome and smearing it all over his length. "What should I do?" 

"Hold on a little tighter and move your hand up and down. You don't have to go slow either," Markus mumbled, eyes never leaving Connor. 

Connor nodded again, taking a slightly tighter hold and doing as told. It felt so odd in his hand, especially when it twitched and Markus's hips bucked up. At least he knew it felt good, but he wanted to do better. "What else?" It came out far breathier than he expected, not having known this would affect him too. 

"Keep playing with the head, god, you're so good, a very quick learner." Markus groaned, his hands scraping at Connor's scalp. 

Connor hummed delightfully, each little tug sending shivers down his spine. "I really love your voice, it's so pretty." He needed to work on his dirty talk but he wasn't lying. Markus's voice was especially husky and deep in the morning and his lust wasn't helping.

"And I love yours, it's so unique and beautiful, just like–ah, fuck–shit I forgot what I was gonna say." Markus's back arched off the bed, his toes curling and fingers yanking on his hair. 

Connor bit his tongue but a moan still slipped out. He gently twisted his hand, his thumb rubbing over the head again and again. 

"Shit! I'm gonna come, Con, please." Markus whined. He actually whined and it was beautiful, something he wanted to hear forever. 

Connor sped his hand up, watching in awe as Markus came, white shooting out of him. "Wow." 

He pulled his hand away, grimacing at the stickiness. He wiped it off on the bed, not wanting it to dry on him. "But also ew." 

Markus snorted going completely lax. "Yeah…. Oh, fuck!" He shot up, eyes completely wide and staring at Connor. "Can you get pregnant?" 

Connor raised an eyebrow, having not thought of that either. "Oh, no. Part of it all–" he waved down to his chest "–got rid of the possibility. Again, worth it but I'm not against children, just not from me." 

Markus sagged, running down his face. "Oh thank fuck. I know how to prevent it but I should have thought of it before." 

Connor shook his head, taking Markus's hand. "It's alright. If it was a possibility I would have thought to tell you." 

"That's good, I was kinda freaking out for a second." Markus grinned. 

"Hmm, you should probably get going soon. My moth-the Queen does not like to be kept waiting." He'd want to talk more to Markus about what exactly they were but it wasn't like he was going to leave. 

"You can come with. I can even disguise you if you don't want her to see you." Markus said. He moved to get off the bed, a chest suddenly appearing. Markus dug through it, finding whatever outfit he was going to wear that day. 

Did he really want to go? He could probably help Markus get what he wanted out of this, but that meant seeing her and his brothers. Would they be able to see past the magic? 

He didn't want to leave Markus's side, though. He wanted to actually help people and not cower under the Queen's power. "Ok. I don't want her to recognize me." He couldn't deal with that. He had no idea how she was taking the news that he was gone. Probably celebrating. 

Markus had pulled on his clothes, and damn they looked good on him. He knelt in front of Connor, reaching up to press his fingers against Connor's face. "Alright, take a deep breath, it's gonna feel weird." 

Connor closed his eyes and felt his face tingle like when his arm would fall asleep. 

"There we go. You're gonna need to borrow some clothes so you fit in." Markus leaned back, looking over his handiwork. 

Connor opened his eyes, expecting things to be different, but everything was the exact same. "Right. How do I look?" 

Markus was looking through the trunk again for more clothes. He grabbed something that would work and turned back around. "Absolutely plain. Do these work?" Markus held out the dark clothes and Connor took them. 

"That's perfect, thank you. Should I stay by your side or would that attract too much attention?" He didn't want to be pressed too much to talk if he could help it. Though, it was interesting to talk and not hear his own voice. 

"I'd like you beside me, but you could always stay near Simon or Josh, I trust them with your safety." 

Connor pulled the clothes on that fit incredibly well. Thank goodness they were almost exactly the same size. Markus was thicker in size, and only just slightly taller than Connor. "I'll stay with you." He trusted Markus more than anyone else here, but he'd learn to. He'd hopefully make friends too, maybe even get along with Markus's. 

He was a bit shocked when Markus ate breakfast with everyone else, speaking to them all like a friend and not a leader. None seemed to find this odd but they did glance at Connor with curiosity. 

The blonde man sits down next to Connor, smiling at him with the kindest eyes he's ever seen. He introduced himself as Simon and Connor didn't mind saying who he really was, but that he didn't want his mother or brothers to recognize him when he joined for the talks. 

North glared at him, though it had less heat than before. 

The trek up to the palace was very odd. It was like seeing it for the first time, he was now an outsider. It never truly felt like home, there were moments where he had fun and was at peace, but those were always fleeting. 

Markus took his hand, giving it a small squeeze before leading them in. 

He was shocked at how many people just ignored him even as he kept almost pressed up against Markus's side. 

"Incoming," Markus mumbled, and Connor steeled himself. He bowed deeply at the two, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Lord Manfred, how was your night?" Niles asks, sparing a quick glance at Connor. There was absolutely no recognition in his eyes and for some reason that hurt. 

Markus glanced at Connor, a minuscule smirk on his face. "It was lovely, the company of my people lets me sleep soundly." 

"I see, I am glad to hear." 

"How did you sleep?" Markus asked, looking between the two. 

"Very well, thank you," Caelum said, smiling. Connor recognized that smile, it was the one where he knew something and was happy about it. 

Niles grit his teeth, glaring at his twin. No one else would be able to tell, some thought he was emotionless, but Connor could see he was upset. 

"Nil–Your Highness?" Connor said, hoping to get something out of him. Did Amanda do something to him? Connor was always her target but perhaps she took her anger out on him. 

Niles stared at Connor a bit too long to be comfortable, squinting at him. "I apologize, my mind is preoccupied. My oldest brother he–" Niles was cut off by a quick elbow to the ribs from Caelum. "–he will not be able to attend today." 

So they knew he was gone. Markus took his hand as subtly as he could, though both of his brothers didn't miss it. "I'm sorry to hear that, if it is an ailment I do hope he recovers soon." 

Caelum pursed his lips before excusing both of them. Connor let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, leaning heavily into Markus. 

"They didn't recognize me." He mumbled. "That was so weird." How will his mother react to seeing Connor on Markus's arm? 

Markus hummed, moving them around the room easily, speaking for Connor when it was clear he had no words. 

Connor was allowed to sit next to Markus when it was finally time to negotiate. Connor sat how a prince should, back straight and hands resting on the table. Markus was different, he sat straight but he kept a hand on Connor's thigh, rubbing small circles. 

"–We must discuss another matter, one I must say, could be rather ruinous to your supposed good reputation," Amanda said, drawing Connor away from his swarming thoughts. 

Just like his brothers she hadn't recognized him, she hadn't even glanced his way. 

"Of course, what is the matter?" Markus asked leaning forward. He still didn't move his hand away from Connor and he was beyond thankful, it kept it somewhat grounded and calm when all he wanted to do was scream. 

"It seems my son, the heir to the throne, has been kidnapped by your people." 

Connor's eyes widened, he tried not to react, to not give away anything, but this was absurd. His room wasn't ransacked, clothes and books were taken with him, how could she think this? 

She didn't. She was trying to use this for some reason, but why? 

"I can assure you he was not. He came to us on his own free will." Markus's voice was calm yet held a threat, daring her to argue. 

"I must insist that he be returned." 

Niles and Caelum glanced at each other, though their expressions were wildly different. Niles looked upset, worried, and even angry. Caelum looked gleeful at whatever was going on in his head. Connor always knew he wanted the throne but he didn't know how deep that went. 

"He wants to be with his people, I will not force him back into your controlling grasp." 

There were murmurs around the table at the implications. No one knew of Connor's magic, if anyone had they were to be silenced in any way necessary. He hadn't even told his brothers, though he was sure they knew something was different about him. 

Amanda sneered at him, trying to stare him down. "You must return him, he is my son." 

Markus stood, slamming his hands down onto the table. Everyone jumped, even Connor, at the suddenness. "I will not. You sent him to _die_ , to be raped by me, you wanted to get rid of him. You do not care for your son and I assure you I will never let you harm him again." 

Amanda stood, though much quieter than Markus's outburst. The entire room was silent, all were holding their breath waiting for her response. "I sent him to you as a spy, nothing more." 

"I don't believe you. You wanted him gone long ago because of his magic and for who he is. If you want peace so desperately perhaps you should have been kinder to those you call family." Markus's hands were still on the table and dark cracks were spreading out of his hands. 

"Markus," Connor mumbled, he wasn't sure what was happening but it wasn't good. 

"Silence!" Amanda screeched, pointing at Connor. He shrunk back, head ducking in submission. "You will not use magic in my home. I will not stand for this!" 

"Is that why you whipped him?" Markus growled out, the darkness spreading across the table faster now. "You are a cruel Queen and a cruel mother. I will never bow to you." 

The few papers that sat on the table turned to dust and a few people gasped, quickly backing away. Connor stood, grabbing Markus's hands and pulling them to his own chest. "Markus!" 

Markus's eyes were completely black, the dark ink spreading down his cheeks. When he looked at Connor the dark started to fade, and his eyes went back to normal. "I'm sorry." He whispered, eyeing his own hands with disdain. 

Connor shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring. "Let them see me." 

"Conn–no, she could hurt you." Markus reached up and cupped Connor's cheek. 

"I know." He had to do this. Markus frowned then nodded. The tingling sensation came back and he knew when his face was revealed when those around the room gasped and exclaimed. 

"Connor?" Niles asked, staring at him. 

Connor turned back, head held high even as he trembled. "Everything Markus has said is true. I do have magic, I was not kidnapped, and the Queen has injured me many times over." He couldn't look at his brothers, he didn't want to see the betrayal on their faces. "Your Majesty, the only way to achieve peace is to do whatever they say. They-we have more power than you could ever hope to fight." 

"I need to go," Connor whispered before walking out of the room as quickly as he could. When the large doors slammed behind him he heard the whole room erupt, but he kept going. 

He didn't stop walking until he was in the one part of the castle he had always feared going. It had been where his parents stayed but it had burned down and no one fixed it since. 

His eyes glimmered with watery tears and he felt as if the whole world was about to crumble. He sank to the floor, back pressed up against a wall, not caring about the grit and dirt that covered the charred ground. He was noisy, sobbed into his hands, his skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort him. Markus was busy trying to win a revolution and now he was alone. 

A fire of shame and anger burned just under his skin and a deep emptiness filled his heart. Why couldn't he just be normal? Without magic and without being born to the wrong body. Would Amanda have loved him then? 

What of his parents? Would they love him the way he was now or would they despise his very existence? He'd never get to know, he'd always be plagued by these memories and thoughts until he died. 

He shouldn't have burdened Markus with his presence or affection. It wasn't fair to him or his people to have to worry about some spoiled prince who could take being punished. 

The universe had gotten it wrong, he couldn't be Markus's soulmate. He couldn't make him better, he'd just be a disappointment and-

"Connor! Shit, baby are you ok?" Markus asked, skidding to a stop. He dropped down, reaching out to Connor but he flinched away. "Con, can you look at me?" 

"You should just leave me." He choked out, curling tighter in on himself. "I'm not worth it." 

"You are worth it, and I'm not going to leave you. I'm so sorry for my outburst, I couldn't stand her speaking about you like that when I know the truth." 

"Why couldn't I be perfect?" He asked, looking up from his hands. 

"Tell me, is anything truly perfect in this world? Is there such a thing as the perfect body? The perfect face? The perfect family? We may reach for perfection, but we will always fail. Because we are humans. We are flawed and whatever we create will also be flawed." Markus took his hands and this time Connor didn't try to pull away. 

"I'd say you're pretty close to perfect." Connor sniffled, letting himself be pulled closer. 

"Connor, I almost let my magic overwhelm me. I could have killed everyone in that room if you hadn't stopped me." Markus shifted so his back was up against the wall and Connor was curled into him. 

Markus's hand slips under Connor's shirt, his hand moves around his middle, warm and soft. In seconds Markus's body is molded to his own. He could never let another close to him like this, but he's so different. 

Connor's fingers curled into the fabric of Markus's jacket, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were staying together in this strange place. "Someone else would have stopped you." 

"Not as well as you did, not as quickly." Markus shrugged, fingers dancing over Connor's soft skin. "If it so much had touched anyone it would have turned them to ashes." 

"But I touched you." He touched his hands and Markus had touched his face. 

"Yes, you did." Markus grinned, nuzzling at Connor's neck. "I guess my magic can't hurt you."

Connor rumbled happily, finally able to fully catch his breath. "Thank you, for everything. For protecting me, for standing up to her, for this… it's much kinder than I've ever been given." 

Markus's hold around him tightened, keeping him close. "Of course, you deserve to be cared for. Would you like to go back to camp or stay here a bit longer?" 

He didn't particularly want to move, he was far too comfortable cuddled up like this, but leaving the palace did sound good. "Do you have anything else to do today?" 

"Only thing that I need to do is take care of you." Markus shifted, hands going under Connor's knees and then lifting as he stood. Connor yelped, arms going to wrap around his neck. 

"Markus! I can walk, I'm not crippled." He didn't try to wiggle out of his hold, though. 

"I like holding you, plus it means I get to show off my strength." Markus wiggled his eyebrows making Connor giggle. 

Connor told him which way to go so they'd be able to get out without anyone seeing them or trying to stop them. Once out he just let himself be held, hiding his face into Markus's chest. Markus was indeed strong and Connor was very impressed by the time he was set down onto the bed. 

Markus laid down behind him, shifting the two until they were both comfortable. Markus's warm hand went to rest under Connor's shirt, laying on his cool stomach. 

Markus's breath ghosted over his ear making him shiver and push back slightly wanting more contact even though they were flushed together. 

"It's terrible but seeing you lose your cool…" He trailed off, voice barely even a whisper. It hadn't truly scared him, he wasn't worried for himself he just didn't want Markus to do anything he'd regret. 

Markus's chuckle was felt more than heard, a nice rumble in his chest. "Oh? You liked that?" 

"I liked seeing you worked up and for me. I liked being the one to be able to calm you down." He liked having that power no matter how bad it sounded. 

The hand on his stomach moved slightly lower, then back up again. "Hmm, that's certainly interesting. I'd rather not lose it like that in front of people though, it's too dangerous." 

Connor wiggled a bit before he turned around, hands going to hold Markus's face. "You would have stopped yourself, you have _a lot_ of control. She deserves it, though, if that helps." 

"Con, she deserves a lot of things but I alone shouldn't be judge, jury, and executioner." 

"No, but anyone who knows her wouldn't mind. I certainly wouldn't." It was odd to think that he was ok with the queen dying. She was never his mother but she did treat his brothers well and he could at least appreciate that. 

Markus snorted and rolled his eyes, his fingers brushing over every single scar he had on his back. Connor would have tried to get away as fast as he could if it had been anyone else touching the scars. Markus doing it just felt loving, no pity or disgust. 

"I put more than her at risk." Markus raised an eyebrow when Connor shivered, his back arching slightly at his touch. "You're so beautiful." 

"You're one to talk, have you seen your face? You're like a painting, handsome from the depth of your eyes to the gentle expressions of your voice. So beautiful from your generous opinions to the touch of your hand on my ugly back. I love the way your voice quickens when you have a new idea." He adored all of him and wanted him to know. 

Markus pushed forward, slotting their lips together perfectly in a heated but loving kiss. Connor shifted, pushing up to straddle Markus and continue the kiss. It's like a game of push and pulls, Markus drags him closer and Connor pulls away to tease him. He didn't set all his weight on him, just hovering over and rolling his hips down to get a moan out of him. 

"Fuck, Conner," Markus groaned, panting for air he had gladly deprived himself of. 

"I want to try." Connor murmured, "I want you to come in my mouth." He didn't get to ask anyone for advice nor find a book, but he didn't want to wait. He wanted something in his mouth and he wanted it to be Markus. "Please?" 

"Fuck yes! You can do whatever you want, baby." Markus lifted his hips, trying to wiggle out of his pants but Connor pushed his hips back down. 

"Then let me. I want to do everything." He was going to make Markus feel amazing and come apart with his tongue. 

Markus's eyes widened, holding his hands up in surrender. "Ok, yeah. You're in control currently." 

"Currently?" Well, he'd see about that. He moved down which didn't look all that sexy but Markus didn't seem to care. 

He pressed his hand over the tent in Markus's pants, watching his face to see what felt good. When that got him a hiss of pleasure he leaned down and nuzzled against him. 

He was careful in unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down as slow as possible. There was still that nervous energy but he felt more excited than that. "What should I do now?" He asked, looking up at him through his lashes. 

"You can do quite a few things, you can tease me or you can get on with it, baby." Markus's hands were gripping the sheets as he panted. 

Connor licked his lips thinking over the possibilities. He wanted to draw out as many sounds as he could but he wasn't sure which way would be the most fun. 

He bent his head down and tentatively licked, the texture odd but not too uncomfortable to stop. He definitely wasn't going to stop when Markus _whined_ for him to keep going. 

He wanted to just bury himself between Markus's thighs and live there… or die there if Markus wanted to crush his skull which he'd gladly let him do. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about this from the second I laid eyes on you." Markus rasped, a gentle hand going to Connor's hair. "Did you know you lick your lips a lot? And–ah!–you kept things in your mouth as much as you could." 

He hadn't noticed but now that Markus had pointed it out it made sense. He did try to keep his mouth busy whether that be with talking or chewing on something. "I didn't know, but I bet you'll feel the best." Or he'd break his damn jaw trying. 

He couldn't take it any longer, he pushed down Markus's boxers, rolling his eyes when they were kicked to the other side of the tent. He took Markus's thick member in his nimble fingers, hot breath ghosting over him. "Holy shit." He mumbled, still in awe at all of Markus. Every bit of him was stunning and meant to lead and control. 

"This ok?" Markus asked, biting down on his lip. 

"Fuck yes, you must be some kind of god." That or he was blessed by one. Either way that cock should be worshipped. 

He rubbed his thumb over the head then brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. It was such an odd taste and texture, one he didn't like all that much but he could withstand it if it meant he got to keep going. 

He leaned over again and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He kept a hand on Markus's hip to make sure he didn't choke him by bucking his hips up. 

He let his head slide down, taking him farther into his mouth. He didn't stop even as it got uncomfortable, but he felt him against the back of his throat. His eyes watered and he squeezed them shut until Markus gently tugged on his hair. His eyes snapped up, trying to breathe through his nose. 

"Fuc-god, ah Connor! Shit, holy fuck you're amazing." Markus said, fumbling over his words. "Baby you don't have to, uh, don't push yourself." 

Connor pulled off with a very obscene pop, wiping the drool off his chin. "It's nice, I think I like it. Can I keep going?" 

"Fuck yes!" 

Connor grinned and took him in his mouth again, he kept his pace slow and easy, driving Markus crazy. His tongue rubbed at the underside, finding a vein that pulsed against his tongue. 

"Connor, it's...it's...oh, god," Markus gasped.

He would have smirked if he could but his mouth was completely filled so all he could do was hum happily. It felt so nice to have something so heavy, warm, and thick in his mouth even as he pushed deeper and got tears slipped down his cheeks. 

Markus yanked up off by the hair, precome and drool connecting them before snapping. Connor moaned at the tingling sensations that raced over his body at having his hair pulled, eyes lidded as he panted. "Shit, baby I was gonna come if you didn't stop." 

"Good?" His voice was completely wrecked and he was even a bit dazed. "Please, I wanna, please!" He wanted to be used, for Markus to take him and fuck his throat until he came. "I can take it." He put his hand over Markus's, blinking slowly at him. 

Markus gaped at him, his cock twitching at the idea. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"Do it! It doesn't hurt, I really, _really_ like it." He liked it a bit too much but he couldn't care less about that. 

Markus grinned and gripped his hair even tighter, pushing his head down. 

Connor moaned and drooled around his lover's thick shaft as he ground his boxers against the bed, desperate for some sort of friction on his cunt. 

"Ah! Oh, beautiful, fucking gorgeous." Markus rambled, hips pushing up and cock going down Connor's throat so fast he didn't have time to adjust. He gagged and the tears got worse but Markus didn't stop, watching him as closely as he could. "Do you want me to come in your mouth baby?"

Connor whimpered, swallowing around him when he could. The bed wasn't enough for him and he pushed a hand between his legs. It wasn't anything like when Markus did it, but it still felt heavenly. 

"Good boy," Markus praised, yanking Connor's head in time with his hips before he was tipping his head back with a long groan as he came. 

Connor swallowed all he could, his free hand grabbing at Markus's thigh as the world started to spin. He needed air! He needed Markus to keep filling him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

When Markus finally let go, his body relaxed onto the bed, Connor gasped for breath, coughing and trying to wipe everything off his face. Tears, spit, come, and sweat covered him. 

"Baby, shit, are you ok? Was I too rough?" Markus asked, pushing up to cup Connor's tear-streaked face. "Spit out what you can't swallow." 

Connor shook his head and swallowed the rest, a proud look in his eyes even as he shook. "Ow, god that was…" he had to stop to cough again, his body still tingling. "That was so good. It felt so good, Markus." 

"Yeah?" Markus scooted closer, rubbing at his back to soothe his coughing. "You keep surprising me, baby. Let me take care of you now." 

He hadn't even noticed his hand was still moving against his cunt, his hips moving in circles with his hand. "I can do it." Markus had already done so much for him. 

"I know you can, but it makes me happy to make you come. Will you give that to me?" Markus asked, hand sliding down to cover Connor's. 

Connor's hips bucked forward and he let Markus take over. His hands were somehow so much better at this, he didn't know how he could get him shaking so easily. "Markus! Ha–ah! Fuck, like that!" 

Markus leaned forward, claiming his lips with his own. It was like his tongue and fingers moved at the same time, bringing Connor closer and closer to the edge. 

"Want my fingers in you or wanna come like this?" Markus asks, pressing his forehead against Connor's. 

"Just this?" He whimpered, eyes squeezed shut tightly. He gripped Markus's shoulders leaving small crescent marks on his skin. 

Markus hummed, a small smirk as he watched Connor bounce ever so slightly. "I've got you, baby boy, you're doing so good. You're so wet, I bet I could slide right in and you'd fit perfectly." 

Connor pressed closer, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Markus's neck. 

"You like that? You like when I say you're my good baby boy? You are, no one has ever felt as good as you do." Markus kept mumbling, each little whine from Connor made him grin. 

"Please!" Connor gasped for air, biting down where he could. "Please, I'm so close. I'm your good boy, I wanna come, please?" 

"Oh baby, of course, you can come. You've been so good and you did so well with that amazing mouth of yours." Markus pressed a little harder against his cunt. "Shhh, there we go. I've got you, baby." 

He clung to Markus as tightly as he could as his hips spasmed, thighs closing around Markus's hands. "Markus!" He called out, his thoughts turned blissfully silent as he rode it out. 

He didn't know how long it took him, but Markus held him through it, pressing gentle kisses up and down Connor's shivering shoulders. "It's ok, shh baby, I've got you." 

Was Markus this good because of their soulmate connection thing, or he was just that attentive. He had a feeling it was a bit of both. "I know it'll happen and it's already starting to but… I really am falling in love with you." He smiled, still hiding his face as his body turned limp in Markus's arms. 

He leaned them back until they were laying down, Connor kept snuggled up on his chest. "I'm falling in love with you too, Con." 

The silence was drawn out but Connor could hear Markus's heart and it was too comfortable to feel even a little awkward. 

"I don't think I can go back there tomorrow. Maybe I can stay here and get to know your people, the true history." He wasn't naive enough to think everything he'd been taught was true. His mother wanted him to be obedient and follow in her footsteps. He wanted to be the king his people needed. 

"That's ok, I don't mind. I can introduce you to Lucy and a few others. I didn't create our group, but I do lead it now." Markus's fingers against his arm weren't helping the sleepiness at all. 

"You'll have to tell me that story, but right now I kind of want to sleep." He wiggled a little until he got his clothes pushed off and Markus had done the same. 

"My beautiful prince, sleep well." Markus kissed his forehead. 

They had so much to do, people to free, and things to teach, but they'd have each other. Connor would ask to save his brothers, even Caelum, though that would be an uphill battle. It turns out Niles had a spark of magic as well as Caelum but both had suppressed it almost to the point of extinguishing it, but it wasn't too late for either of them. 

He still could hardly believe soulmates (though that wasn't exactly correct terminology) were real and that he had found him in a Warlord. He really was falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!
> 
> Also, Connor says he is not crippled, he is abled bodied but I am not so don't worry too much about it.


End file.
